Return For Me
by Kitsune Hanyou
Summary: Sequel to "Iron Bars Do Not a Prison Make. After Sakura's death, Omi doesnt have the will to live, but refuses to die without completing one last mission: Kill the murderer of Sakura's father.
1. The Final Decision

A/N: HOWDEES ALL!!!!!!!!! I bet you didn't expect me to have the sequel up so fast, now did you?! "Iron Bars Does Not a Prison Make..." took over my brain and I couldn't think of anything else! So, naturally, this fic did, too! I have the first three chapters written on paper, here's the first one. It's really angst-y and depressing in this chapter, it's about how Omi feels after Sakura's death...OH! For anyone who got con-foo-zulled, here's a time line for the last fic!  
  
Starting point: (May 7) Weiß gets a mission to kill Ori Jo and his right hand man, Kurushimeru Warui.  
  
One week later: (May 14) Omi and Yohji follow Warui to a club in downtown Tokyo, Omi is captured and Yohji is knocked unconscious.  
  
One day later: (May 15) Yohji limped back to Koneko, package is delivered with Omi's bloodstained clothes, and Weiß believes that that he is dead.  
  
Two and a half weeks later: (May 31) Sakura saves Omi and Yohji starts working at complex.  
  
Two weeks later: (June 14) Weiß follows through mission to kill Ori. Finds out Omi is still alive and Ken ends up stabbing Sakura instead. Sakura is admitted into hospital.  
  
Two weeks later: (June 28) Sakura wakes up from her coma, then dies.  
  
One month later: (July 26) Present. (Duh, the day this story starts)  
  
"Return For Me"  
  
Chapter 1: The Final Decision  
  
Omi sat on his bed, one of the very few things left in his room, crying. That seemed to be all he did. Aya, Ken, and Yohji had taken everything that Omi could have used to kill himself after his second attempt.  
  
The first time, Omi had slashed his wrists and would have been dead, if Yohji hadn't come in and taken him to the hospital for a transfusion. Omi hated Yohji for it. Why hadn't Yohji just let him die?! He was there! He was passed out from the blood-loss! Why couldn't Yohji have just let him die?!  
  
The second time, Omi had barely gotten his hands on a razor, when Yohji had stopped him. Omi couldn't take the guilt anymore. Sakura had been killed because Weiß was trying to avenge him. It was all *his* fault!  
  
She died for him.  
  
He was to blame.  
  
Why her?  
  
She was the sweetest, most beautiful woman on the planet. And she was *murdered* because of him.  
  
Why wouldn't Weiß just let him die?!  
  
Why?!  
  
He looked at the only other thing, aside from his dresser, that his "friends" left in his room: his computer. There mission had been put on hold when Sakura died.  
  
At least Weiß was...  
  
Omi wasn't.  
  
After he tried and failed the second time, he decided that the reason the universe wouldn't let him die was because he had to avenge Sakura's death.  
  
Sakura gave his name, just before he died. As soon as Omi killed Ripley Oralie...  
  
...He would kill himself...  
  
A/N: Ano...there's chapter one. Depressing, ne? So review and tell me if you think it's worth continuing! I just might stop if you don't give me input! All I need is one! (Lady Subaru, I hope you review!)  
  
Bowdees! 


	2. Return

A/N: Yay! Three-day weekend! I'm excited. Except for the fact that grades are now coming out...I hate that time of year. I know that I have mostly "A's" and "B's" but it's that one "C" I'm afraid of. ::Cri:: Oh well. Sorry I didn't post this chapter last Sunday, I was dying my hair blue again. You have no idea how long it takes! Well, here's chapter 2...(The ending is a surprise! 0_~) Oh and to Lady Subaru, Inu-Yasha IS MINE!  
  
Return To Me  
  
Chapter 2: Return  
  
It hurt Aya, Yohji and Ken so badly to see their youngest member in so much pain. Yohji had been the only one who could get close enough to even *see* if Omi was still alive.  
  
Ken wouldn't look in Omi's direction. No one could tell if Omi blamed Ken for Sakura's death or not, though it seemed that Ken blamed himself enough.  
  
And Omi obviously believed that it was his own fault.  
  
Aya was his normal self, for the most part. Ken and Yohji both knew that Aya was hurting, too, but their leader wouldn't show it.  
  
Unfortunately, they still had to open the shop. Omi had hardly left his room sense Sakura had died. Even when he did, the last thing he would want to see was flowers. Many of Omi's school friends frequented Koneko, always asking where the teen was and if he would be all right.  
  
Weiß could only say, "Don't worry, Omi's just sick, he'll be okay soon." Though they all knew that he would *not* be "alright" for quite some time.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yohji stood behind the counter, ringing out a young woman. He tried to flirt with her, but he just didn't feel up to it.  
  
The chime sounded and a girl walked in. Her clothes were dirty and torn, and her very shortly cut hair, no longer then to her chin, was slightly curly, but for the most part, frizzy. It was dark brown with bleached highlights. Her icy colored eyes were clouded and shown with intense fear. She had cuts and bruises all over her exposed skin, and her right arm was in a makeshift sling. Yohji assumed that, when she was cleaned up, she would be a knockout, but right now, she looked as if she hadn't slept or eaten in days.  
  
"Is this Koneko no Sumu Ie?!" She asked franticly, in a very small, yet strangely familiar voice.  
  
"Yes," Aya said, "Is there something I can I can help you with?"  
  
"I finally found it. I-where's Omi?!" She looked around, panicking, if possible, more then she already had been. "No! They couldn't have!"  
  
"You know Omi?" Yohji asked, walking up.  
  
"Mr. Kudou!" She screamed, and wrapped her good arm around him.  
  
Yohji pulled away and stared at her. "Do I know you, miss?"  
  
She stared back, looking slightly hurt. "Mr. Kudou, it's me! Ori Sakura!"  
  
A/N: Okay, show of hands...who saw that coming? Yeah, yeah, I know. Kinda cheesy. But! I was rereading and I didn't thing I could leave her dead. Omi really would have committed suicide. So, she's alive! Sigh...please review! 


	3. Disbelief

A/N: Okay, it is 1:37 am, Sunday morning, I got off work thirty minutes ago, and I am pissed. So, first off, I get to rant! Now, I think that we all know, that if you do not LIKE a fic, you STOP READING IT! So don't give me a review telling me how crappy it is. If you don't like it, don't f**king read it! Its not rocket science, Kachikara! And, maybe if you would take the time, and read the rest of the fic you hate so much, you would be given an explanation as to how she came back. No, she was not buried for an entire freaking month; she was alive practically the entire time. After Weiß finally got Omi out of the hospital room, the doctors revived her. It was part of a plot...but why am I telling you this?! You really don't deserve acknowledgement. That is reserved for people who are decent.  
  
And, you can go into a coma from blood-loss. When she woke up wasn't very realistic, yeah, but Hollywood kinda suspends that "realism" for dramatic purposes, which is what I did. Yes, I did think about that.  
  
Everyone else, whom I love, thank you! Sorry, I get very defensive about my work, I know I shouldn't, but I do anyway. Especially when people don't even take the time to think about some things.  
  
On a happier note, I have two new stories that I'm going to be putting up! A Smallville fic, for all of the Superman fans; and a FAKE fic! Yay! I love that manga! It'll be Dee/Ryo of course! Just cause I don't like shonen ai Weiß fics doesn't mean I don't like shonen ai. I think it's awesome that people are open-minded enough to read that stuff. I even got a completely homophobic chick from my government class to read it, and she loves it! Yay for celebrate diversity! Well, that should be up soon. Please tell me what you think. Constructive criticism ONLY!!!  
  
And I know that it IS a little early to add in Sakura, but she's what pushes the story along.  
  
Return For Me  
  
Chapter 3: Disbelief  
  
Yohji stared at her, infuriated by her words. "I don't know who you are, but that is *not* funny," he said, deathly quiet.  
  
She shook her head, "I don't look that different, do I? Please, where's Omi? I have to speak to him."  
  
"You were just another torture, weren't you? Omi loved you, damn it! Was this just another scheme to punish the last Takatori?!"  
  
"No! Omi isn't a Takatori! And I would never hurt him! Please! You have to believe me! They tricked all of you because they knew what you were! They needed me...they tricked all of you so they could get me back. If you thought I was dead, they knew you wouldn't look for me. Please! Is Omi hurt? Did they actually-" she started to cry.  
  
Ken, who had been watching the entire thing, looked her in the eye, "S...Sakura?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I...I-I thought I killed you?"  
  
Sakura looked around, the shop was completely empty; Aya was closing the doors. She swallowed and lifted her shirt a little. Just below her bra, were four, rather large, puncture wounds, which were slowly-but-surely healing.  
  
Ken balled his right hand into a fist and held it close to her body. Relief and guilt flooded his face, "Th-they're mine..."  
  
As much as Yohji wanted it to be her, he also didn't want it to be her. She had caused Omi so much pain; he wanted Omi to heal, forget, find his own strength to fight his feelings. Yohji remembered when he first saw Asuka alive...it was almost at horrible as when he watched her die. He didn't know the reason, it just was.  
  
"Please," Sakura fell to her knees, "I need to see him. They couldn't have hurt him, like they said! Please!"  
  
"Fine!" Yohji finally said, "Come on!"  
  
He led the girl, who was trying to wipe her tears away up to Omi's room and banged on the door. "Omi, I have someone out here I know you will want to see..."  
  
A/N: It is now: 2:23 a.m., Sunday morning, my cold medicine is still on full blast, so I can't sleep, and I'm really tired. I hate my job. I want to quit! ::Cri:: Someone save me, please. Well, enjoy! Sorry the chapter is so short, I don't like writing after I get a flame, it just hurts, you know? Besides, I've been writing "CD" (I refuse to put up the real title, so I abbreviated it) for my school newspaper. I hope I can get it published as a novel soon! Well, wish me luck! Ja ne! 


	4. Authors Note

Authors Note: Sorry for the non-update. I have other, more pressing matters to attend to...like my story that is actually going to make me $$$! My editor is slightly demanding. He said that he doesn't think that A should ask O on a date, (I conveniently left out the names) because I made her out to be a very strong, not so nice, and not at all girly, so it doesn't fit. (She kicked the crap out of this guy) So, I have to figure out how to work it out...cause HE can't ask HER cause that makes HIM completely out of character, and screws up the entire chapter! Grrrrr! Editors are mean.  
  
*AND* Not only that, but he said that I don't have enough "sensory details". So, I have to add more of those.  
  
And I kinda confused "then" and "than" a whole bunch of times...  
  
...sigh...  
  
Being a writer is hard!  
  
So, if I can I shall update at a later time. As for right now, I have a first chapter to fix.  
  
Bowdees 4 now!  
  
K.H. 


End file.
